The present disclosure relates generally to a backlight assembly for an electronic display and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a patterned light guide.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), commonly appear in many different electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. A display driver for the LCD produces images on the display by adjusting the image signal supplied to each pixel across the display. The brightness of an LCD depends on the amount of light provided by a backlight assembly. As the backlight assembly provides more light, the brightness of the LCD increases.
Backlight assemblies may be arranged in a direct-lit backlight configuration in which a light source (e.g., a lamp or light emitting diodes) is provided behind, and directs light through a light guide plate, or light guide, to an LCD panel. To reduce the thickness of the LCD, an edge-lit backlight configuration may instead be used, in which the light source is oriented to illuminate an edge of the light guide, which in turn distributes such light to the LCD panel. Various films may be used with the light guide to affect the light directed to the LCD panel. Unfortunately, non-uniformities in a film may affect the appearance of the display.